Slappy and the Dragon
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: Gwen has a dark secret. She is not a normal girl. After a surviving terrible fire Gwen is forced to move in with her great aunt Jane, uncle Merrill and their daughter Savanna. Everyone around her hates her. She is at her breaking point with everyone around her but Gwen's whole world changes when she meets Slappy a dummy who like her is more than he appears.
1. Chapter 1 Alone

Decided to redo this chapter. Much thanks to Zabbie Q for the advice. This is much better.

* * *

Gwen looked down at the paper in front of her in a daze. She had long wavy blonde hair that she always kept up in a ponytail and stunning green eyes. Today she wore an ivory long sleeved button up shirt with a white collar and cuffs. Mr. Brewer was giving a lecture about the Civil War but she wasn't paying attention. She absent mindedly pulled the pencil across the page. This was her second year attending public school. Before she had been homeschooled by her mom but after the car accident had killed both her parents she had gone to live with her aunt Lucinda (Cindy to her). Aunt Cindy had insisted that she go to public school in order to socialize even though she had completed the curriculum in home school. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Her aunt had been killed in a house fire. Gwen knew it was all her fault and she could never escape that fact.

The bell rang snapping her out of her daze. She looked down at her doodle and gasped. Gwen had drawn what appeared to be fire. She sighed picking up her history book and the drawing. She still hadn't gotten over what had happened. She wasn't sure she ever would.

"And don't forget about the performing arts show if you're in Ms. North's class" Mr. Brewer called to the class.

"Great!" Gwen sighed. She had forgotten.

Every year the school puts on a talent show and everyone in the performing arts class has to participate in some way. Like last year all the spots for stage crew were taken and she had to perform. Last year she was very willing to get up and sing in front of everyone but then she found out she had terrible stage fright. Even so her aunt had enrolled her in the performing arts class for a second year confident that her niece could overcome this fear. Aunt Cindy may not be like Gwen or her sister but she meant well. She even tried to help in her special lessons.

Gwen walked to her locker to get her things as it was the end of the school day. Her bag was full of homework from the advanced classes she was taking. Gwen's thoughts were interrupted when Troy slammed against the lockers next to her. He had light brown hair and eyes and wore a red t-shirt and jeans. He towered over her.

"Gwen! Just the nerd I was looking for." He grinned at her swiping her doodle. "Wait… What the heck is this? Gwen slung her bag over one shoulder. She was a straight A student and Troy tried to take advantage of that and she was getting really tired of him stealing her notes.

"It's a drawing. I didn't take notes today. You should really start taking your own notes Troy." Gwen said glaring at him.

Troy narrowed his eyes as he crumpled up the paper. An ugly hateful look crossed his face as his fist collided with her face knocking her to the ground and bloodying her nose. Many of the other students gasped but did not approach out of fear of what would happen to them.

"If you ever say something like that to me again you will regret it!" he growled.

Gwen wiped away the blood. No one could see her face as her eyes began to glow a dangerous purple. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to grow her claws and tear his throat out but she knew she could. Gwen fought hard against the raging beast that was a part of her stifling her own growl in her throat.

"Calm down! He's not worth it! Just breath." She told herself trying to bring her powers under control.

Gwen felt the beast calm and her eyes turned back to normal. She got up and brushed off her black pants. She picked up her bag and walked away not bothering to pick up the crumped up drawing.

"That's what I thought freak!" Troy yelled as she walked down the halls.

Gwen heard various whispers as she walked out of the school. "That was uncalled for. What a jerk! Deserved it!" She wanted nothing more than to cry at that last comment but she knew better. Her dad was a Marine and had taught her not to show weakness in that way around others. He had also taught her hand to hand combat for if boys got handsy with her. Lucky for Troy and the other bullies she had never used it on them.

Gwen pulled in a sharp breath composing herself She didn't really care what the other students thought of her. She had connected with a few of them before the fire but now they all kept their distance. While the actual cause of the fire had never been found but everyone in the school suspected that she had started it. She didn't deny it and for that reason she could never turn into her dragon form again.

Every day she walked to her great aunt Jane, great uncle Merrill and their daughter Savanna. They were her only blood relatives left but she hardly considered them family. They hated her. Gwen was certain the only reason they allowed her to live with them is that the state sent a check each month. Everyone at school hated her too. It wasn't an exaggeration. Troy was a class A jerk but everyone treated her like that. Not all of them physically harmed her but they were all so cold towards her. What she wouldn't give for a friend. That's when she saw him through the window of a pawn shop she had been walking past.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

The bell on the door jingled as she walked in. She didn't see anyone behind the counter as she walked over to the one who interested her. He looked down at grinning like a devil.

"Find something you like lass?" a Scottish voiced asked making her jump. A man with red curly hair and a beard now had stepped out from the back. "Didn't mean to startle ya. The names MacGuffin" he said walking around the counter to shake her hand.

"Gwen." She replied taking his beefy hand. "I was just admiring the craftsmanship."

"Aye Lass. That's Slappy." MacGuffin said taking a ventriloquist dummy off the top shelf and handed him to her. He noticed her backpack. "I see you're a student. Ya must be looking for something ta do for the talent show."

Does everyone know about that stupid show? Gwen thought to herself. "Ah yeah" she lied.

"Well let me tell ya Slappy would make anyone a fine partner" He smiled.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think I could afford him" Gwen said stroking the carved ridges of the dummy hair and looking up innocently at MacGuffin. He sighed.

"I'll tell you what lass. He's been here a while and no one has shown any interest in him. Seeing as how I didn't give much for him I can give you a good deal on him" MacGuffin said. He named a price that was well within her limited resources.

"Deal" Gwen agreed. They walked to the register to ring up the sale. Gwen set Slappy on the counter as she pulled the money out of her backpack. MacGuffin handed her the receipt.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. MacGuffin" Gwen smiled at him.

He sighed as she left the store. "Finally that really gave me the creeps" MacGuffin muttered to himself.

"I can't believe that worked" Gwen smiled happily as she walked clutching Slappy to her chest as if he was the greatest treasure in the world. "I wish you really were alive" she told the dummy. His sky blue eyes stared back at her almost as if he agreed. "Shoot!" she cursed. She had forgotten to put the receipt in her bag. She decided to stick it in Slappy's suit pocket but stopped when she felt something else in the pocket. It was a weathered yellow card with strange words printed on them. They appeared to be an old form of Latin.

 _Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano_ She read aloud. Gwen felt a shock in the arm holding Slappy causing her to almost drop the dummy. "That's weird." She said putting the card back into the pocket.

Gwen suddenly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She turned to look behind her but there was not a soul in sight. Gwen knew better. She could sense them moving towards her. They were still at a distance so Gwen still had a chance. She took off running as fast as she could, cradling Slappy closer to her as if protecting him. She did not notice that Slappy's eyes had moved to look up at her. He took great interest in the look of fear on her face and his smile grew wider.


	3. Chapter 3 A Complicated Situation

By the time Gwen got to the house she was panting. She had lost her pursuers. "Man I'm out of shape" Gwen thought to herself as she opened the door and went up to her bedroom. "Oh good your home." Her sixteen-year-old cousin Savanna said just before she got to her room. Savanna had long straight black hair which was always u in a ponytail and had ocean blue eyes. She was also the head cheerleader and boy did she fit that stereotype. She stopped when she saw the dummy in Gwen's arms. "What the heck is that thing?" she asked. "This is Slappy" Gwen said smiling. Savanna studied the dummy suspiciously. "I don't like it. Get rid of it" she sneered. Gwen rolled her eyes setting her bag by her desk and laying Slappy on her bed. "Didn't you hear me?" Savanna demanded not entering the room. "I heard you." Gwen said closing her door behind her. "I'm just not going to do it." "And why not?" Savanna asked turning red with anger. "Because I need him for the performing arts show" Gwen told her.

At this Savanna started to laugh. "What and you think that thing is going to help?" she laughed harder. "Yes" Gwen thought to herself. She thought that maybe if she wasn't looking at the audience then her stage fright wouldn't hit her so badly. "You're no ventriloquist but you certainly are a dummy Gwen. You should just stick with what you did last year." Savanna said turning serious. "Aw no." Gwen said folding her arms. "Fine be an idiot and embarrass yourself" Savanna said throwing her arms up in the air. "Oh that's rich coming from the girl failing three classes." Gwen chided. "Only because you put the wrong answers down on the past three assignments and your supposed to be so smart." Savanna challenged. "I told you I wouldn't do your homework for you." Gwen told her. "Oh speaking of homework you're helping me again tonight." Savanna said. "Oh I don't think so!" Gwen challenged.

"Girls what is going on up here?" Gwen turned to see her aunt Jane come up the stairs. Savanna ran to and began to cry. "Mama Gwen won't help me with my homework and if I fail another assignment there going to kick me off the cheer squad" she cried. "Oh there, there baby" Jane said stroking her daughter's hair. "Oh here we go" Gwen thought shaking her head. Savanna was a miracle child. Jane had given birth to her well after the safe age that any mother should and true to her name there was nothing wrong with her. Well almost nothing. She was spoiled rotten and could do no wrong in her parent's eyes. "Gwendolyn, you help your cousin with her homework. Savanna gave her an ugly smile from her mother's arms. "Aunt Jane I have my own." Gwen pleaded. "Good then you two can work together." Jane said. "We don't have the same classes" Gwen informed her aunt. It went back and forth like this for a bit until it was agreed that Gwen would "help" Savanna after completing her own homework.

Gwen sighed as she closed her. "Sorry you had to hear our little family squabble Slappy" She smiled at the dummy. He winked at her just as she turned away. Gwen took off her silver cross necklace that her mother had given her when she had gotten her powers and put it in the carved chest aunt Cindy had given her before pulling out her trig homework. She had only been working on if for an our when her uncle burst in. He had an angry almost deranged look on his face. "Oh no. not this again" Gwen thought as he dragged her out of her room and into the basement. "Uncle Merrill please just calm down." She said throwing up her hands in defense as he picked up an old 2x4. "Devil child! I have to beat the devil out of you" he yelled as he struck her with the board. She danced around him as best as she could but he managed to strike her a few times. Finally, she managed to shatter the board bloodying her knuckles in the process. This scared her uncle and he ran screaming up the stairs.

Gwen slowly walked up the stairs. She looked down at her bloody knuckled and pulled out the first aid kit stashed under the kitchen sink. She tested her hand and could tell there were no broken bones. She wrapped it and climbed the stairs to her room. She loved her uncle dearly. He was a paranoid schizophrenic and he was actually a really good guy when he was on his medication but more and more often he was having these episodes. Gwen suspected that he had somehow escaped taking his medication. She had tried to tell her aunt before and had even shown her the bruises but Jane had brushed it off saying that she was sure he had taken his medicine and had chucked the bruises to her getting into fights at school and had punished her for it. She didn't hold it against her uncle but she had considered going to child services at one time. "There are worse places." Her aunt warned and Gwen believed her and had put the idea out of her mind.

Gwen walked into her room and gasped in horror. Slappy was propped against her headboard. Someone had painted his face to make him look like a girl wearing makeup. They had painted pink bows in his hair and had even painted his nails pink. Gwen was pretty sure she knew who that someone was. "Savanna!" she yelled pounding on her door. "Savanna get out here!" Savanna opened her door with a terrible grin. "Do you like it?" she sneered. Gwen started to say something but her blood began to boil when she saw what her cousin was wearing around her neck. It was the necklace her mother had given her. Gwen was so angry that it took her a minute to speak. "I cannot believe you." she growled. "What? I think it's an improvement on your dummy" Before the argument could continue Jane intervened. "What are you two arguing about now?" She demanded. "Savanna thought it was funny to ruin my performing art's project and to steal my necklace." Gwen informed her aunt. "Savanna would never do something like that" Jane said looking over her glasses at Gwen. "Oh really" Gwen challenged gesturing to the necklace. "Oh she's not hurting anything. Let her wear it for a while." Jane said. Gwen was about to protest further but Jane cut her off. "I thought you had homework to be doing or have you finished?" "No I'm not done yet" Gwen said looking away. "Then I suggest you get back to it" Jane told her as she walked away. Gwen turned to look at her cousin. "I will get you for this." Gwen whispered Savanna sneered at her chewing her bubble gum. "I'd like to see you try." Savanna said blowing a bubble and closing her door.

Gwen returned to her room with a wet rag. Luckily none of the paint had dried so it came off easily. She had to rinse the rag several times before Slappy was fully cleaned up. "There you go." She said walking over to the mirror. "My turn" Gwen turned the rag to a clean spot and began to wipe away the skin colored makeup from her face and neck. Slappy studied her as the bruises were revealed. His eyes widened as she took off her ivory shirt revealing a tank top and more bruises. "I'm dealing with a broken slave. This isn't going to be much fun." Slappy thought to himself. Slappy took great pleasure in scaring his slaves in the beginning and forcing them to obey his will.

Gwen pulled her hair free and let it fall around her shoulders. She looked at her new appearance in the mirror. "Why do you put up with this?" She thought to herself. "Because they are human and you have too" her own voice answered in her head. "Yeah, yeah" She thought as she put on her headphones and began working on her Homework again. Gwen sang softly to herself and her eyes began to glow purple as her powers again rose. This time however she was doing it on purpose. It helped her to calm down and focus and above all else it made her whole again. Slappy's could not see her glowing eyes but heard her singing and made a note of it.

After a while Gwen began to feel drowsy so she went to take her shower. Her mind kept going back to ways to get back at her cousin. Whatever she did she had to make sure that she could not be blamed for it. An idea popped into her head. Savanna had been chewing gum earlier and she had fallen asleep with it in her mouth before. Gwen couldn't possibly be blamed if it happened again. Gwen tested the door on the way back to her room but it was locked. "Damn it" Gwen silently cursed. Revenge would have to wait for another night. She returned to her homework now in her pajamas. It wasn't long before she began to feel drowsy again. Gwen tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes to no avail. "Maybe just a few minutes." she sighed laying her head on her desk. It was not uncommon for her to fall asleep at her desk like this. Slappy waited and listened. When her breathing became slow and heavy he knew she was asleep. Only then did he risk moving. It was time for him to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4 The Deal

AHHHHHHHH!

Gwen startled awake hearing her cousin's shrill scream. Gwen fell out of her chair and landed on her bruised shoulder. "Ow" she whispered. It took everything Slappy he had not to laugh this. Gwen got up and ran to the hall. Savanna barreled out of her room into Gwen. Her parents rushed out in response to their daughter scream. "What happened?" Aunt Jane demanded. Savanna showed them the gum in her hair. She looked straight at Gwen. "You did this! I know you did! Just to get back at me!" She yelled. Gwen held up her hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything. I couldn't have. Your door was locked." Gwen said holding her ground. "You probably fell asleep with gum in your mouth again." "It's okay baby will fix this." Jane soothed as savanna cried into her shoulder. Merrill put a hand on her shoulder. He looked better after the incident from yesterday. Gwen suspected that he was back on his medication.

Gwen returned to her room. She hadn't done this had she? It was strange though. That was the exact thing she had planned to do to get back at her cousin. Was she sleep walking or something? She knew one thing for sure Karma was a bitch. Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little at what had happened. She couldn't stop smiling as she got ready for school. Today she chose a collared long sleeve green shirt over a tank top. She contemplated wearing a skirt today but she didn't have any long enough to cover the bruises on her legs. Gwen missed wearing her long flowing skirts but opted for a pair of pinstripe dress pants instead. Slappy watched her as she went to the mirror. Gwen pulled her hair back and put on her concealing makeup. She didn't quite have enough to hide the bruises completely. She pulled her hair free and hoped it would help. Gwen shoved her homework in her bag and grabbed Slappy before heading down to breakfast.

Gwen grabbed some cereal and had finished half of it when Savanna walked in. Gwen almost choked on her cereal trying to stifle a laugh. Savanna's hair had been cut much shorter. "It's not funny." Savanna yelled. "It is a little." Gwen smiled. "Karma's a bitch isn't it? Oh and while we're on that note I suggest you give me back my necklace before something worse happens." Savanna gave her an odd look. "I don't have it anymore. You took it when you stuck that gum in my hair." She said. Gwen felt a pit form in her stomach. "You lost it?" she growled. "I didn't lose it you took" Savanna accused. "OK get this through your thick head Savanna. I wasn't in your room last night. I didn't do anything to you but I can make it a whole hell of a lot worse." Gwen threatened slowly rising to her feet and looming over her. "And I thought I was scary." Slappy thought to himself as he watched the situation unfold. Savanna noticed Slappy sitting in a chair. "What's he doing down here?" Savanna demanded. Gwen took her bowl the sink having lost her appetite. "I am taking him with me today because I don't trust you not to do something to him again" Gwen said grabbing Slappy and walking out the door.

Even though Gwen got to school early there were quite a few people there. Troy and a couple of other jocks were throwing a football around when they spotted her. They surrounded her like lions on a kill. "Well, well, well, you finally found a date for prom?" Troy joked. Gwen was about to ask him to move when Slappy spoke up. "What's the matter? Jealous because I'm better looking than you?" Gwen looked down at the dummy in shock. A few of the jocks and started laughing. Troy pushed her against the lockers. "You think you're funny?" he demanded. "I think I'm hilarious just like your face." Slappy sneered. "Hey that's enough!" a teacher yelled from down the hall. "We'll finish this later." Troy threatened getting in her face before striding down the hall. Gwen noticed a girl standing close to the teacher. It was Emma one of the girls Gwen had started to become friends with. She nodded at Gwen. It was she who had gone to get the teacher. Gwen nodded back in thanks before turning her attention back to Slappy. She turned the dummy to face her. "That was weird" she said studying the dummy. His lifeless eyes stared back at her. Gwen brushed it off as a onetime occurrence and stuck the dummy in her locker. "I'll be back later." she whispered.

Gwen hurried to the library to grab a book on ventriloquism before running to class. She spent most of the day reading up on the subject. The dismissal bell finally rang and Gwen practically ran to her locker to get Slappy. She didn't have any homework so she decided to practice with the dummy and she knew the perfect spot to do it.

Gwen sat under the massive oak tree near the cliffs overlooking the ocean. She fiddled with Slappy's controls making his eyes and mouth move. Gwen was about to start working on his voice when she found herself surrounded by Troy and two of his friends. "I told you we'd finish this later freak." He growled grabbing Slappy and tossing him to the side. Slappy slumped to the ground. Troy's two friends pulled Gwen to her feet. Troy punched her hard on the stomach knocking the breath out of her. She doubled over in pain. She felt her dragon half rising up to strike. Gwen forced herself to face down so no one would see her eyes begin to glow. She felt her teeth begin to sharpen as her instinct commanded that she rip her attacker's throat out. "Troy if you don't get away from me now you will regret it" Gwen half growled. Her voice sounded a bit different thanks to the larger dagger like teeth she now bore. She couldn't take it anymore and let her claws come out. Gwen had planned to throw one of the boys holding her into Troy but everything slammed to a halt when a hash raspy voice spoke up.

"Hey ass hat! No one touches my slave but me." Slappy growled. Everyone stared in utter disbelief. The dummy was alive. ALIVE! "Oh my God. She really is a witch!" One of the boys yelled loosening his grip. Slappy tackled Troy knocking him to the ground and proceeding to strangle him. Gwen pulled free of one the boys and struck at the other. He had been so shocked by what he was seeing he didn't notice Gwen's attack until it was too late. He staggered away and took off. The other boy followed suit. Troy had managed to throw Slappy off of him and charged Gwen believing that she was the cause. Gwen ducked down using her body as a fulcrum to throw the much larger form over her. He hit the ground hard. Troy pushed himself to his hands and knees and glared at her, his eyes full of hatred. "You're dead witch!" He threatened. He ran off as fast as he could. "You hear me? You're gonna burn!" he called back still running. "Well that's just great" Gwen said retracting her claws. Her teeth and eyes also turned back to normal.

"Ahem" Slappy demanded from behind Gwen. She turned to face him. "Oh my gosh, you really are alive." Gwen commented. Slappy rolled his eyes. "We've got a real genius here" he said sarcastically grabbing her wrists and pulled her to her knees with surprising strength so he was looking down at her. "You are my slave now." He said tightening his grip on her wrists to show he was serious. Gwen narrowed her eyes at the dummy. "No." she growled. She twisted her wrists breaking Slappy's grip and taking hold of his wrists surprising the dummy. Gwen's eyes glowed purple scaring the dummy even more. He tried to pull away from her but she extended her claws tightening her grip. She growled as she rose to her feet revealing her sharp teeth. Gwen could see the fear in Slappy's eyes and was about to strike but stopped. Something had caught her attention. Her heighten sense of hearing picked up on the sound of footsteps running towards her. She could make out at least four people. She knew it was Troy coming back to make good on his threat but he would not find her. White fire erupted from her back as her massive dragon wings appeared. Slappy's eyes widened I horror at the sight of them. They lifted the two of them off the ground easily. Gwen soared a few feet higher before diving over the side of the nearby cliff.

Gwen landed on a ledge and slammed the dummy against the rock face holding him there with her magic. Slappy's fear had turned to anger. "What are you?" he demanded. "I am a dragon and I don't take kindly to threats." She said a ball of purple energy forming in her free hand. She raised it to destroy the dummy. He began to laugh. "I cannot be destroyed. My curse has made certain of that." Gwen stopped at this. "Curse?" she asked lowering her hand. Slappy couldn't believe his luck. Maybe this this time he wouldn't have to suffer a slave trying to destroy him. "Tell me what is your curse?" "My curse is to live forever as a living dummy never to be destroyed and always made to suffer" Slappy told her. It wasn't a lie. He could not be destroyed and he had suffered at the hands of his countless slaves. Gwen felt a bit sorry for him. After all she herself was cursed. She set him down but kept her guard up. "What's with the whole slave thing?" Gwen asked. "You and I are one now." Slappy told her. Gwen gave him a confused look so he pulled out the card in his pocket. "When you read the words you bound yourself in servitude to me." "That's why you called slave." Gwen said realizing what she had done. "You've got to kidding me." Slappy gave her an evil grin. His eyes glowed acid green for a moment before returning to an icy blue. Gwen suddenly had an idea.

"Slappy what if I could break your curse?" This caught Slappy's attention. "You mean so you can kill me?" he accused. Gwen shook her head. "No I mean the part about you being a dummy. Turn you a person." Slappy considered her offer. If he were a human, he wouldn't have to rely on others. He could move around freely without fear doing what he wanted when he wanted. "What do you want in return?" he asked already knowing the answer. "My freedom." Gwen said. "Do we have a deal?" "Deal but let's be clear about one thing. You will be my slave until you fulfill your end of the bargain." Slappy informed her. "Fine but you and I need to establish a few ground rules" Gwen told him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm listening." he growled. "First you can never physically abuse me." Slappy laughed at this. "I figured you might object to that so perhaps I should explain." Gwen stated. Slappy stopped. "I cannot use my powers on humans because I am bound by magic. That same limitation does not exist with you and I would prefer not to use it but I will." She threatened. Gwen hoped he would buy her bluff. In truth she was to scared to use her powers. Even now she was risking losing control. Slappy narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. Anything else?" he demanded. "Yes." Gwen said mimicking his gaze, "You cannot ask me to transform into my full dragon form. The partial form you see before you is as far as I go. That is all I ask." Slappy didn't seem to have a problem with this request. "Now that we have that settled, take us home slave." Slappy demanded. Gwen picked him up and spread her wings once again. She dove off the cliff and soared.


	5. Chapter 5 Truths

Gwen swooped down grabbing her bag that was thankfully still there with her free hand. Even though darkness had fallen she had decided to fly home not wanting to chance meeting someone. They were only halfway home when Gwen found herself struggling. She had not used these muscles in months and was surprised they had lasted this long. Slappy noticed her struggle and ordered her to land. Gwen obeyed and shifted back to human form.

"So how is this going to work?" Gwen asked not looking down at the dummy in her arms. "Don't worry about it. As long as you do what I say no one but you will know I'm alive." Slappy rasped. Thunder rumbled in the distance as if signaling what was to come. Gwen picked up her pace dramatically until she reached her aunt's house. Slappy went limp in her arms as she opened the door.

The house was strangely quiet. Gwen wondered where everyone was but that was quickly answered when Savanna threw ice cold water on her from the top of the stairs. "Witch!" she screamed. Gwen's claws extended digging into Slappy's side. "Claws!" He hissed. "I thought you couldn't use your powers against humans" "I can't" she growled retracting them. "But nothing is stopping me from beating the crap out of her." She hurried up the stairs after her cousin only pausing to set Slappy and her bag down by her bedroom door.

Gwen stalked closer to her cousin cutting her off from escaping to her bedroom. "What the hell is your problem?" Gwen demanded clenching her fists. "Troy told me what you did to him. When I told them you were a witch I was just joking but you really are a witch." Savanna rambled. Gwen had planned to beat her cousin up but now she saw the look of terror on Savanna's face. Scared humans tended to do stupid things so she backed up a step and decided it would be better to try and diffuse the situation instead. "You have watched The Wizard of Oz one to many times." Gwen said, "and for the record I am not a witch." "Yes you are!" Savanna yelled, "You have magic and that makes you a witch!" Gwen felt her heart drop at this comment. "Who told you I have magic?" Gwen demanded stepping closer.

"I did." Gwen spun around to see her aunt standing in the hallway. Jane's eyes were full of disdain for her niece. "You knew?" Gwen whispered. Before anymore could be said Savanna screamed raising a knife above her cousin's head. Merrill climbed the stairs in time to see this happen. "Savanna!" he yelled. Gwen's reflexes however were faster. She grabbed Savanna's wrist and crushed it forcing her to drop the knife, but she had used too much force and had broken her cousin's wrist. Gwen kicked the knife away as her cousin crumpled to the floor crying and clutching her broken wrist. Gwen stepped back Merrill hurried over to his daughter. She did not look at them. Even though her cousin had just tried to kill her she felt awful about what had happened. She did not look at them. "What is wrong with you?" Merrill yelled. Gwen did not respond. "You cannot just go around Stabbing people you don't understand." He continued. He wasn't yelling at Gwen. He was yelling at Savanna. Savanna just continued to cry. "Merrill take our daughter to the car." Jane ordered "I'll be down shortly." Merrill helped Savanna down the stairs leaving Jane and Gwen alone.

"You knew the whole time?" Gwen asked glaring at her. "That you are a monster? Of course I knew. Your grandmother was one too. I knew it was only a matter of time before you killed someone." Jane spat at her. "Then why go through all the trouble to take care of me?" Gwen asked. "To stop you from using your powers and to put you down if need be." This took Gwen by surprise. She knew her aunt didn't like her but this was taking it to a whole new level. Slappy had heard enough. He was not going to lose his chance to be free or his slave for that matter Gwen felt her blood run cold as he spoke. "Like hell you will." He growled standing up. "Slappy what are you doing?" Gwen asked. The fear was apparent in her voice. He didn't answer. Instead he ordered her into her room. Gwen didn't move. "Go!" he commanded. His eyes turned acid green and Gwen felt her mind fog over. Her urge to avoid a fight rose up. Her anger towards her aunt made it stronger. She halfway wanted to obey. Her eyes flashed back and forth from grey to green. She walked, almost forcibly to her room, and shut the door.

Slappy heaved a sigh. That was the most effort he had to make in controlling someone. He turned his attention to the vile woman in front of him. He was enjoying the look of fear on her face. "Now you listen to me you psycho bitch. I am the one in control." He sneered. Jane's fear turned to anger and she attempted to attack him. Slappy's eyes glowed green again as he raised his hand. Jane stopped short as if she had run into a wall. Slappy smiled. Humans were so predictable. He waved his hand and Jane fell the floor as if she had been struck. Slappy walked over to her and grabbed her shirt forcing her to look up at him. "Stay away from my slave or a broken wrist will be the least of your family's problems." He threatened. He released Jane and she ran down the stairs and out the door as fast she could. Slappy cackled. Humans were too easy.

As soon as the door was closed Gwen was able to shake her mind clear. "What just happened?" she asked herself. She tried the door but it was locked. "Damn it!" She cursed and began to pace the room. Slappy came in a couple minutes later. "Are you completely out of your mind?" Gwen yelled. "You should be thanking me. She was going to kill you" Slappy commented. "And I question what you will do. If you keep doing stuff like that you are going to be the one who gets me killed." Gwen challenged. "I've been doing this a long time. I know when to act and speaking of acting nice work on breaking your cousin's wrist." Slappy said. "You and I both know that was unintentional." She said. "You cannot honestly say it didn't feel nice to get a little payback." Slappy smiled. Gwen had to admit that getting revenge was nice but she could never fully admit that to Slappy. "Breaking her wrist was taking it too far." She said no longer meeting his gaze. Slappy sighed. He was not getting anywhere with her so He changed the subject.

"So tell me slave, what exactly did you do to make people despise you so much." Slappy asked moving closer to her and to his surprise she did not shy away. It took her a moment to answer. "I am responsible for my aunt's death." She said still avoiding his eyes. "Whoa I expected juvenile delinquent but not murderer. You don't seem the type." Slappy commented. Gwen finally turned her eyes on the dummy. "I'm not. It was an accident." She said. "Manslaughter, murder same difference. Now I want details." He said an evil grin spreading across her face as he sat on the bed. "You're going to be disappointed because I don't remember much about it. Just bits and pieces." Gwen informed him. Slappy gave her a look urging her to continue. "I remember that there was a storm. I was in full dragon form seeing the fire and soaring above the burning house. I remember breathing fire a couple of times but most of all I remember a loss of control." Gwen wasn't sure why she told the dummy this. It was strange to her talking to anyone about this. "Is that why you don't transform fully?" he asked. "Pretty much."

Slappy considered the information given to him. "Alright good to know. Now I want you to do something for me." He smiled more sweetly than before. "What?" Gwen asked cautiously not trusting the look on his face. "Sing for me." He commanded. This caught Gwen off guard. "What?" She asked just to make sure she had heard him correctly. "I know you can. You did last night." he commented. Gwen felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. "You heard that?" she asked. "Yes now sing." he demanded growing impatient. "What do you want me sing?" she asked. Slappy thought for a moment. "The one about the paper flowers." He said. Gwen realized he was talking about the song Imaginary. She proceeded to sing to the dummy. He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes appearing to enjoy the music. He didn't move when Gwen stopped singing. "Slappy?" she whispered. He didn't respond. He must be asleep she realized and she did not dare to move him. Gwen turned out the light and went to her desk. She fell asleep thinking of where to start looking for ways to break this stupid curse.

Slappy jolted awake to the sound of claws scrapping wood and growling. The wind outside was howling and thunder boomed. In the flashes of lightning he could see Gwen at her desk. He could see that she was asleep and was shifting around. She was having a nightmare Slappy realized. He got up and moved closer. Suddenly a paper under her hand ignited. Slappy rushed forward and grabbed Gwen pulling her away. As he did the fire went out. Gwen did not wake up. Slappy held her tight to keep her from starting another fire. He shouted her name and even tried the mind control but she was trapped in the nightmare. Slappy had a pretty good idea what it was about but he didn't understand was why she was having it now. Then he remembered the storm. It must be what was causing this. He had an idea. If she couldn't hear the storm, then maybe he could stop this. Slappy had to let go of the struggling girl in order to grab her IPod. He found a file labeled storm music. He listened to it but it sounded like static. It would have to do he decided as he stuck the headphones on her and again grabbed her. Gwen stopped thrashing and growling a few minutes later. Even when her claws retracted he did not let go. In fact, he held her tighter and eventually fell asleep like that.

* * *

I feel like I need to address a couple issues based on a guest review I received. First of all I am aware that there are other turning Slappy into a human and a good portion of them are not finished. Secondly Gwen is not taking this slave thing so graciously. She is in a semi-depressed state (not thinking as rationally as a normal person) and as stated in the previous chapter she is afraid of actually using her powers. Lastly the comment about leaving Slappy out of this and just doing a story on her, is not fanfiction. That would be writing a new book for that character. The point of fanfiction is to take a character you made and incorporate them with characters made by someone else that are usually copyrighted and sharing it with others. You don't have to continue reading it if you don't like it.

Sorry about the rant.

I would appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 Good Nature

Gwen was awoken by the early morning sunlight. She was shocked to find she was on the floor. She heard the white noise and reached up to pull her headphones off but was surprised when she noticed Slappy's arms locked around her. His head was resting on the back of her shoulder.

"Ah Slappy what are you doing?" she asked. The dummy opened his eyes. He felt stiff from staying in this position for so long. "Nothing." He groaned releasing his grip on her. Gwen pushed herself into a sitting position. "Please tell me you weren't wrapped around me all night?" Gwen asked. Slappy smiled at her discomfort. "Why not? You do belong to me." He commented. Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. "You wish." She retorted. At this Slappy tackled her. Gwen yelped in surprise as her shoulders hit the floor. "You are what I say you are." He growled. Gwen reacted turning the tables. She was now holding the dummy down. They both had looks of shock on their faces at this. "Sorry, reflexes." She apologized letting him up. Slappy dusted himself off. This was a stark reminder that the girl who sat before him was not normal. He decided to change the subject.

"So you're afraid of storms?" Slappy questioned. "A little." Gwen admitted. "More like a lot." Slappy snorted. "You almost burned the place down." Gwen bit her lip. "So that's why you were holding me? You could have just said that in the first place." She commented. "What and make you think that I was being sweet? No" Slappy countered. "Fine be that way." Gwen said getting to her feet. "Where are you going?" Slappy demanded. "To get ready. I would think you would want to find a way to break your curse as soon as possible." Gwen stated. "Fine just hurry up." He commanded. Gwen rolled her eyes and walked out.

Slappy went to the closet. What would his slave wear today? He looked through her limited wardrobe, and he stressed limited. It was mostly dress pants and long sleeve button up shirts. "Boring." Slappy thought to himself. He dug deeper and found t-shits and jeans. That wouldn't do either. Finally, he found what he was looking for hidden in the back. An ice blue long flowing skirt with a matching top. This would do. Gwen walked in just as Slappy pulled the outfit out. "I don't think it's your color." She joked. "No but it is yours." He retorted tossing the outfit to her. "I'll be downstairs." He said pushing past her. Gwen looked at the outfit. It was the same color as his eyes she noticed. "I guess he wants me to wear this." Gwen thought to herself. She wasn't complaining. This was the type of stuff she wore before her aunt died.

Slappy paced back and forth near the bottom of stairs. What was taking so long? He was just about to go back upstairs when a creak of the floor caught his attention. He looked up to see Gwen standing at the top of the stairs. Her appearance caught him off guard. She had left her hair down and her eyes glowed faintly in the shadows. She looked like an ice princess. Slappy couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful.

"What?" Gwen asked. "Nothing." He said tearing his gaze away from her. "OK then." She said descending the stairs. She decided it was best to brush off the dummy's weirdness. "So I take it you know where to start our search?" Slappy asked. "Where everyone goes to do research. The library." Gwen replied.

"You cannot be serious!" Slappy whispered from her backpack. They were standing at the foot of the library steps. "Trust me kid there is no way magical knowledge is going to just be sitting around in a public library." He whispered. Gwen glanced back at the dummy. "You don't have much experience with the magical world do you?" she asked. "More than you!" the dummy retorted. "Apparently not. "Gwen countered, "Now keep quiet."

The library large with many books. There weren't many people here. "Gwen!" a voice called startling the pair. Gwen turned to see the librarian hurrying towards them. She had a big grin on her face. "Hello Mable." Gwen greeted. Mable had long silver hair that she kept in a lose bun. The old woman took Gwen's hands. "So good to see you back spirits after the accident. I had worried that your aunt might…" Mable stopped short when she saw the bruises on her arms. "Did she hurt you?" Gwen pulled her arms back. "No, no. It was an accident. It was my fault. Gwen said but Mable wasn't convinced. "That woman always was jealous of your gran's abilities" she frowned. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was the same to you." "Perhaps I deserve her hatred" Gwen sighed. Mable's eyes widened with disbelief at what she was hearing. "No my dear. Being different is no reason to let yourself be treated in such a manner dearie." "That's not entirely what I'm talking about Mable." Gwen stated. The accident. Mable realized. A low growl escaped Slappy reminding Gwen that he was there. He was growing impatient. "Mable I'm here doing special research and have a limited amount of time." Gwen stated. "Ah you know where to find it dearie." Mable said walking away.

Gwen moved to the back of the library to a bookcase that looked like all the others. She reached up triggering a hidden switch. An almost silent hiss escaped as the bookcase slid aside to reveal a secret room. Gwen set the backpack down as the opening closed behind her. Slappy climbed out of the bag and looked around at the tall shelves lined with books. Books full of spells. A person could rule the world with this magic. Slappy pulled out one of the books and opened it to read but to his surprise he could not. The words were written in a strange language that even he did not know. "What language is this?" he asked Gwen as she searched glanced over the spines of the books. "That is the written language of the dragons." She responded pulling a book of the shelf and set it on the table. "And you can read it?" Slappy questioned flipping through the pages. "Yep." Gwen replied staying focused on the words in front of her. She quickly skimmed through the pages as if they were nothing. She had gotten through three books before Slappy spoke up again.

"The old goat. Is she?" Slappy asked. Gwen looked up from the book. "Yes Mable is a dragon too. She is a sky dragon." She stated. "Sky dragon, what's that supposed to mean?" Slappy asked. Gwen stood up and retrieved another book. To Slappy's surprise she pushed the open book over to him. It bore a picture of twelve dragons sitting in a circle and a thirteenth in the center. Each of the dragons was a different color and had different features. "There are twelve base types of dragons, each baring control over a single element." Gwen explained. "Twelve elements? I thought there were only four." Slappy commented raising an eyebrow at her. "To humans yes, in some cultures there are even five elements. Many of the thing we dragons consider elements humans don't even think about like the sky, the moon, the shadows." Gwen said. "What about this one?" Slappy asked pointing to the dragon in the center. "There is a type of dragon that can control all the elements. They are called elemental dragons." Gwen stated. Slappy studied the picture for a few more moment before finally asking. "What are you?" "I am an elemental." She admitted. Slappy looked up at this revelation but Gwen was already back to looking through the books.

The silence was beginning to drive him crazy. "I'm bored." He commented. "I can run out to the library to get you something you can read." Gwen suggested not looking up. "Tempting but not right now. Have you found anything interesting?" Slappy asked. Gwen glanced up at his question. This was an opportunity. She worried that when she did find a way to turn the dummy into a human he would not keep his word. She didn't like to be deceptive especially when magic was involved but it was a necessary evil. "Slappy do you remember the deal we made." Gwen asked flipping back a few pages. Slappy raised an eyebrow at the odd question. "Of course I do. Why?" he asked suspiciously. "No reason and as for your other question the most interesting thing I found is this." She said turning the book so he could see it. The page like all the others was written in the dragon language. There were a pair of hands at the top of the page that appeared to be grasped together in agreement. Gwen spoke in a strange language that Slappy assumed was dragon speech. He repeated the short phrase back to her but before he could ask what it meant he felt very strange. Almost lighter. His eyes flashed green. Slappy saw her eyes flash purple. "What did you do?" he demanded jumping on top of the table. Gwen shook her head trying to shake of the effects of the spell. "Just made sure you had no way of getting out of our deal." Gwen stated. Slappy roared as he charged her but felt himself stopped by an unseen force. She had tricked him. Slappy was furious with her and with himself for falling for such an obvious ruse. But a small part of him was slightly impressed but he could never let her know this. "You will regret that." He growled. "Somehow I doubt that." Gwen countered returning to reading.

It took Slappy awhile to calm down. She was still going to help him he realized. Of course she was she had agreed to terms as well. She was still his slave for the time and he was going to make the most of it. Gwen's head suddenly jerked up. "Someone's coming." She whispers. Slappy slumped down as the passage opened. It was Mable. "Gwen dear the library is closing soon." She informed her. "Thank you Mable." Gwen nodded closing her book and returning it to the shelf. She picked up Slappy and left. She glanced around as she walked but she did not feel Their unsettling presence. Of course not the room was shielded. Her magic wouldn't have attracted their attention. "Something wrong?" Slappy grinned. "Not this time." Gwen sighed. "Hey witch!" a familiar voice called. "Then again" she commented. She bolted. She didn't have to look back to know that it was Troy chasing her. Her sandals made it difficult to run. She turned down an alley. It was a dead end but that didn't matter. Gwen leapt up and pushed against the wall. She used the two walls to climb higher like a ninja but she underestimated her last jump and didn't quite make it. She threw Slappy and he landed safely on the roof. Her claws came out and grasped the wall keeping her from slipping. "Man I'm out of shape." Gwen thought to herself. She glanced down at Troy who was staring up at her in disbelief. As if to add insult to injury Gwen gave a two fingered salute before pulling herself onto the roof.

"Well that was fun." Slappy said sarcastically. "What did you do to that kid?" "Nothing. He's my cousin's boyfriend so that probably has something to do with it. That and the fact that he knows how different I really am doesn't help, but I don't have to tell you what humans can be like. I'm sure you've had plenty of experience with that." Gwen said. Slappy laughed. "Kid I could tell you so many stories about my former slaves." He sighed but he didn't say more and she didn't press. The sound of someone climbing the fire escape caught their attention. "And now we run again." Gwen said grabbing the dummy and jumping to the next rooftop. "Why don't you stand up to him? Slappy asked as she jumped. "You know why!" Gwen responded jumping again. She almost didn't make it. "Then your just as pathetic as they are!" he commented. Gwen skidded to a halt at the sound of a scream behind her. "Help someone help!" Troy yelled. Gwen could see him trying to pull himself onto the roof she had just jumped from. She couldn't just let him fall could she? "Help!" Troy yelled again. "Damn my good nature!" Gwen growled setting Slappy down and running back towards Troy. "What are you doing?" Slappy called as her wings appeared. She was more easily able to clear the jumps. She gazed down at the distressed boy for a moment. His eyes were filled with fear though whether it was because of her or the threat of falling she could not tell. Gwen grabbed his shirt with a clawed hand and forced him to look into her purple eyed. "Leave me alone." She commanded revealing her sharp teeth. She threw him effortlessly back to the roof he had jumped from.

"You should have let him fall or even better you should have thrown him off the roof yourself." Slappy commented as they flew. "I thought about it," Gwen admitted, "but then I remembered he's just a stupid kid." "So are you." Slappy stated. "You know I can still drop you." she threatened. She felt Slappy's grip around her tighten. "You wouldn't" he said. "I might if you don't change the subject." She responded. "Fine we need to find a new place to live, preferably somewhere that won't catch fire every time you have a nightmare." He commented. Gwen thought for a moment. "I know a place but I don't think you're going to like it" she informed him. "At this point I don't care." Slappy commented. Gwen changed directions towards the cliffs and landed in the mouth of a large cave.


	7. Chapter 7 Something to be Desired

"You know when I said somewhere that wouldn't catch fire this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Slappy commented as Gwen set him down. "What did you have in mind?" Gwen asked as her hands caught fire causing the dummy to jump back. She took notice "Calm down." She told the dummy as she sent two fire balls into the cave lighting a string on torches along the wall. The first thing Slappy noticed was that the cave was huge he couldn't even see the back of it. The second was that there was something odd about the walls. "Were these walls melted?" Slappy asked. "Yep my mom built this place with her fire." Gwen informed him as she moved towards the back of the cave. Slappy followed and found that there were living quarters if you could call them that. A bed a couch and a table took up space. "I was thinking you use that powerful magic you boasted about when we first met to fire proof some place." Slappy commented. Gwen glanced at the dummy. She was in trouble. "My skills aren't quite up to that level." Gwen admitted. "You're telling me you can't even pull off a simple protection spell?" The dummy demanded. "If it's so simple they why don't you do it?" Gwen countered. "Because I shouldn't have to slave!" Gwen wanted nothing more than to back away the threatening dummy but the dragon in her made her hold her ground. A deep growl escaped her throat as she took a step forward. The fire on the torches turned to an eerie blue causing Gwen's eyes to glow brightly. Shadows rushed towards the dummy and whipped around like tentacles causing the dummy to jump back. "Believe it or not I just want to get rid of you. I don't actually want to hurt you but you are making that very difficult." Gwen growled. "I can't be destroyed." Slappy reminded her. "Something tells me you don't want me to test that." Gwen threatened. "Now I'm going to go calm down before I do something we will both regret." She turned on her heal and disappeared letting everything return to normal.

If Slappy had, had a heart it would have been beating a million miles per minute. He had never felt so afraid of anyone in his life. It was a new sensation for him and it was exhilarating. He began to laugh. There was something about this one that he wanted and it wasn't that she was a dragon. Slappy just couldn't put his wooden finger on it. It didn't matter anyway. He was never going to let her go. He just needed to convince her of that.

The tips of the Gwen's wings dipped into the ocean waves as she soared over. She dove below the waves and let the ocean current move past her seeming to pull her anger with it. Gwen couldn't believe that she was so easily keeping control of her instincts in this partial form. She swam deeper as several fish darted past her. She managed to catch one as she swam back to the surface and into the air. She devoured the delicious fresh meat when something caught her eye. A tiger shark was swimming near the surface. It was at least ten feet long. "Well hello friend." Gwen smiled but the shark didn't even seem to notice her until she tossed what was left of the fish in that general direction. The shark quickly gobbled it up. Gwen dove again to catch another fish. Not surprisingly the tiger shark followed her as she caught fish after fish but made no move to attack her. The shark swam incredibly close as if to study her and allowed her to touch the smooth skin. She could feel the pulses of the sharks lateral line. Gwen had to admit this tiger shark was way better company than Slappy. She had always heard that tiger sharks would eat anything. Gwen wondered if that included living dummies. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind as she the shark moved away from her and disappeared into the distance.

Gwen flew back to the cave but did not go in. Instead she sat on the ledge letting the ocean air dry her as she watched the sun set. Gwen wrapped her large wings around herself as the darkness fell and she dozed off to the sound of the oceans waves. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep but she was jostled awake by the sound of wood on stone. "What do you want Slappy?" Gwen asked without opening her eyes. "For you to come back in here. You're going to freeze out here." Slappy commented. "Don't pretend like you care." Gwen warned. Slappy clenched his fists tightly. She was not going to make this easy for him. To Gwen's surprise he wrapped his wooden arms around her shoulders. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked finally opening her eyes. "Believe it or not I do care about you and I will drag you in here to protect you from yourself." Slappy threatened. "We both know you're not strong enough." Gwen commented. "Is that a challenge?" Slappy asked jokingly. Somehow that made Gwen smile a little as she glanced at him. It was the first time the dummy had seen her smile even if it was a little. Slappy began try to pull her backwards. "Fine." Gwen sighed. "I'm too tired to fight with you anymore tonight anyway." She rose to her feet but the dummy held on to her. "Uh Slappy you can let go now." She said. "Not a chance." Slappy smiled. Gwen made her way to the couch. "Ok for real this time you might want to let go so I can change back to human form." Gwen warned. This time he let go and her wings disappeared in a flash of fire.

"So tell me what fun stuff is there to do in this town?" Slappy asked. "Probably nothing that you could get away with without freaking people out." Gwen said. "Well that figures." Slappy pouted. Gwen thought for a moment. "Maybe you could get away with a movie theater if you can sit still." She offered. "It's a start." Slappy shrugged. "Now get some sleep." Gwen didn't protest and soon fell asleep where she was sitting. Slappy waited until her breathing slowed before he moved closer and leaned against her. "Yes it's a start." Slappy thought as he closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 The Unseen Threat

"No research today." Slappy insisted. "I thought you wanted me to break the curse." Gwen stated. "I do but I couldn't stand being cooped up in that tiny room with nothing to do but watch you read." The dummy countered. "Then what would you prefer?" Gwen asked. Slappy thought for a moment. "Let's see what the day brings." He gave a devilish grin.

Most of the day consisted of Gwen carrying around the dummy so he could see the town. While he could move and talk he remained mostly silent except to throw out a few insults to passersby. Suddenly something caught his attention. "Wait go back." Slappy ordered. Gwen obeyed. Slappy couldn't believe who he saw. It was Jimmy O'James. He couldn't pass up this up. "What kind of magic can you do?" Slappy asked. "Besides elemental magic, I can conjure somethings and very basic transfiguration and charms." Gwen informed him. "That should work." Slappy shrugged. "You wanna fill me in?" Gwen requested. "That skinny little dick face made it his life's purpose to torture and destroy me." He growled. "What did you do to him first?" Gwen accused. "I didn't do anything!" Slappy insisted. "Slappy!" Gwen pushed. "Fine he was one of my former slaves. He freaked out when he found out I was alive and I made him do acts with me. Somehow, he got ahold of an actual instruction manual written by the sorcerer who created me. He used that to turn me into his slave and when I pushed back he tried to destroy me." Slappy informed her. "Your telling me there is an instruction manual on you? You know that could have the answer we were looking for." Gwen commented. "Somehow I don't think Jimmy is going to give it up." Slappy said. "Well then we will just have convince him." Gwen stated. "I knew there was something I liked about you." Slappy smiled.

Jimmy opened his case to look at his dummy. He was much friendlier looking than Slappy. He shivered at the memory of the evil dummy who had made his life a living hell. Suddenly a familiar laugh filled the air. Jimmy turned to see his most feared enemy grinning behind him. "Hiya Jimmy, long time no see." Slappy grinned. "No this can't be! I destroyed you!" Jimmy yelled backing away. "I can't be destroyed genius." Slappy commented closing the distance "Now where are those stupid papers?" Jimmy had completely forgotten about the spells he knew. He began to say the incantation that would put Slappy back to sleep but he found his voice was suddenly gone. A girl with long blond hair wearing an icy blue outfit stepped into view. She had her fist raised like she was grasping something tightly. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." Gwen stated. "Now I'm going to release your voice and you're going to tell me where those spells are so I can get out of this relationship. Nod if you understand." Jimmy did as instructed. "So you?" Jimmy asked. "Yes I am bound to him the same way you were but unlike you he bit off more than he could chew." Gwen commented. "Hey!" Slappy protested but Gwen stepped between the two of them blocking Jimmy's view of the dummy. "Now where are those spells?" she repeated. "I… I don't have it anymore." Jimmy admitted. "But you've read all right?" Gwen questioned. Jimmy nodded. "That'll work." She shrugged. Before Jimmy could ask what she meant Gwen grabbed the sides of his head. Her eyes burned purple as she searched through his mind reading the pages through his memory.

It only took a few minutes to read through everything but for Jimmy it felt like hours. When she finally let go Jimmy collapsed. "Holy crap!" Slappy laughed. "What did you do to him?" "Nothing he won't recover from." She said picking the dummy up. "And?" Slappy asked. "And nothing. There was nothing of use." Gwen informed him. "Figures." The dummy sighed. "And I did not bite off more than I could chew I could handle you if I wanted to." "Uh huh." Gwen rolled her eyes as they walked out of the building. "I could!" he insisted. "Did you really think you could hide from us forever." Someone asked. A cold shiver ran down her spine and her blood turned to ice as she turned to look at two men with evil grins that could rival Slappy's. Slappy could feel her heart rate accelerate as her claws extended. She gave a deep growl which only made the men's grins grow wider. "What gives? I thought you couldn't use your powers on humans?" Slappy questioned. "Those are not humans." Gwen growled setting him down behind her. He debated slumping to the ground but then he caught a flash of their true forms. "What the hell!" Slappy gasped. "Oh look she's got a little friend with her." One of the men commented. Gwen took a step forward to shield him. "Slappy run!" she ordered keeping her attention on the threat in front of her. "Not without you." Slappy insisted but he didn't get a chance to stop her. The two men rushed forward at supernatural speed. Gwen surged forward to meet them. The three of them became a blur as they fought. The men managed to land several blows before she was able to force them both against a nearby wall. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"_ Gwen dropped the two limp bodies and returned to the dummy. She wiped the blood off of her face before offering her hand to pick him back up but Slappy remained still. "What just happened?" Slappy asked in a tone she had never heard him use before. "What the hell were those things?" "Those were demons and thankfully they were only a low class of demon." Gwen informed him. Slappy's eyes turned to her. "You say that like its common knowledge." He stated. "That's because it is. Demons and dragons are enemies since we are one of the few creatures who can take them down. It's actually what we are designed to do." Gwen informed him. "Did you kill them." Slappy asked. "No, unfortunately there is no known way to kill a demon. All I can do is exercise them back to hell." Gwen sighed.

With this knowledge Slappy completely shut down. Gwen picked him up with no protest from the dummy. Slappy wasn't used to feeling so much fear. Gwen felt bad for the dummy since it was her fault that the demons were there. She had stupidly used non-elemental magic and they had sensed it and used it to find her. Gwen decided it best to go back to the cave. Slappy still had not spoken when they got back. Gwen attempted to set him down on the couch but he would not let go of her so she sat with him. "It's Ok Slappy." She tried to comfort him. "I will protect you." The dummy leaned closer closing his eyes before finally falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 My Brother's Keeper

Gwen was up with the sun the next morning. As much as she didn't like the dummy she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He wasn't taking the fact that there were actual demons in the world very well. Even if she did break the spell there was a good chance he would continue to cling to her like the parasite he was. After carefully freeing herself from his grasp she left a note and took to the air. She decided to go by her aunt's house to get a fresh set of clothes. By the looks of things, they still hadn't come back yet. She wondered what exactly Slappy had said to them. On second thought knowing the dummy she probably didn't want to know.

"Morning Mable." Gwen greeted as the librarian was unlocking the door. "Back again dear?" Mable questioned. "Yeah I didn't get a chance to finish searching the books the last time I was here." Gwen half lied. "Perhaps if you told me what you were looking for I could help." Mable offered. "I don't think you can help me with this one Mable. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Gwen sighed. "It's for the dummy isn't it?" Mable asked. She took Gwen's silence as a conformation. "Gwen dear, living dolls aren't something you should be…" "There's a soul trapped inside." Gwen cut her off. "Is that what he told you?" Mable asked. "No it's what I can see." Gwen stated. Mable gave her a confused look. "I can literally see his soul festering inside the wooden form as if it's in pain." Gwen informed her. "Then put it out of its misery." Mable insisted. "I can't!" Gwen insisted a bit taken aback by the viciousness of the once sweet librarian. "There's some kind of dark magic preventing his destruction and binding him to me." This time it was Mable's turn to be shocked. "I'm sorry dear but there is nothing in our collection that can help you." Mable apologized. "What about a demon protection spell?" Gwen requested. "For actual demons? That we do have." Mable smiled.

Slappy opened his eyes to an empty cave. "Slave?" he called. No answer. "Gwen?" he tried again. Still nothing. She wouldn't have! She couldn't have abandoned him, could she? No he could still sense her somewhat nearby. That was when he saw the note. _Went to find you a demon protection spell so you will stop having a panic attack. Be back soon._ Slappy narrowed his eyes at that last comment. He had not had a panic attack! He could have easily handled those demons! He did have is own magic after all. Slappy thought back to the fight Gwen had handled the demons. It made him wonder what she would have done to him had he not stopped her in time when they first met. The dummy shook the thought from his mind. "I'll show her! I'll teach her to leave without my permission." Slappy told himself as he left the cave and used a ledge to narrow for any human. He didn't notice the practically glowing ice blue eyes watching him from some bushes as he climbed over the ledge.

Gwen stared at the spell she had found. It was short and she had spelled it out phonetically for him. He should be able to perform it whenever he needed. She folded it up and stuck it in the pocket of the jeans she was now wearing. It had been nice to get away from the little creep for a while. She wondered how angry he was going to be. It didn't matter since he couldn't actually hurt her due to their agreement. There were a lot of people in this area of the park where the cave entrance was. Gwen had to take the long way around as not to be seen.

The cave was silent and completely dark. "Slappy?" Gwen called as she entered the cave. Silence "Slappy?" she called again. Still no answer. Suddenly she saw the dummy's glowing blue eyes. "There you are!" Gwen sighed only being able to make out his outline. "I've got some bad news about turning you normal." The dummy did not respond. Instead he moved closer to her and an unseen force struck her and sent her flying against the wall. Before she could compose herself the dummy was on top of her and began to strangle her as his eyes turned blood red. "You are mine." he whispered. Gwen clawed at his wooden hands to no avail. She felt herself slipping into the darkness as she was overwhelmed by her instincts. The dummy was forced to let go as she transformed into her full dragon form. "What the?" the dummy barely had time to say before he was struck with the dragon's tail. He fled towards the entrance of the cave with the very angry dragon in pursuit. He managed to duck past the ledge just as the dragon emerged. In the light it was revealed that this was not Slappy. This dummy had red hair and wore a different outfit. This was Wally his twin brother. The dummy quickly ran back in the cave before the dragon could see him. The dragon roared in anger having lost her target. People began screaming I terror at the sight of the dragon which only served to heighten her predatorial response. Her hunger rose and began driving her. She dove at them making them scatter and blasted the ground around them with fire. Slappy watched from a distance with a sense of shock and amazement at the raging dragon. Gwen had made a point to him that she would not fully transform yet here she was terrorizing humans. Something was wrong. He chased after her but she was much faster and he could not keep up.

Gwen groaned in agony as she opened her eyes. She was not only sore from transforming after so long but she was also over bloated as if she had eaten too much. She glanced down to see her front was covered in blood. She licked her lips tasting it. It was deer blood not human. "What did I do?" Gwen wondered to herself when she heard a whistle. She looked over to see Slappy step into view. "And I thought I terrified people." He commented. Suddenly the memory of what happened before she transformed. "You!" she lunged at him with glowing eyes and sharp teeth and claws but he managed to avoid her. "Whoa, whoa!" he yelled holding his hands up in defense. Gwen did catch him and slammed him against a tree. "Stop!" Slappy ordered his eyes turning green. Gwen froze her claws above her to strike shaking as she fought against his magic. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" she demanded. "I didn't do anything!" Slappy insisted matching her intense gaze. "Don't play dumb you attacked me and made me lose control! You broke our deal!" Gwen growled. "No I didn't! I can't because of that stupid spell you put on me, now put me down!" the dummy ordered his eyes glowing green again. Gwen obeyed. "It couldn't have been anyone else unless there's another living dummy I don't know about!" Gwen challenged. Slappy looked like he had seen a ghost. "What?" she asked. "This dummy, did he say anything or do anything?" Slappy questioned. "Don't you remember you said you are mine then your eyes turned red. While he was trying to strangle me." Gwen informed him. "Oh this is not good." He stated. "The only thing that isn't good is how much I'm going to hurt you for causing this mess." Gwen threatened. "You don't understand. You were attacked by my twin brother." Slappy informed her. "Oh come on Slappy, you're going to have to do better than that." Gwen challenged. "Hey scales for brains my eyes turn green when I do magic not red in case you haven't noticed." Slappy growled. Gwen thought back for a moment. He was right. She narrowed her eyes in anger. "What does he want?" she asked. "Mostly to make me suffer but also to steal you for his slave." He informed her. "You dummies." Gwen sighed. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." Before he could stop her, her wings appeared and she was gone. "No come back!" he called. She didn't hear him. This was not good. Not only was Wally the bane of his existence but he was stronger than him and there was no possible way she was strong enough to stand up him. She could barely stand up to Slappy.

Gwen landed at the mouth of the dark cave. She growled forming a fireball in her hand ready to blast the dummy apart. Suddenly something encircled her neck and Wally pulled it tight. "Well hello there slave." He whispered to her. Gwen dropped the fireball as she tried to pull it lose but it was no use. "Down!" he ordered forcing her to her knees. Wally leaned forward over her shoulder allowing her to see him through her peripheral vision. "I don't know how my weakling brother managed to ensnare you," he stated forcing her head back and tightening his noose. "But you will make a fine slave and his demise." Gwen growled feeling the dragon inside her rising but Wally tightened the noose even more making it harder to concentrate. The dummy's eyes glowed red again. _Adiuro vos ad me es meus_ _._ Slappy descended the cliff and was surprised to find the cave was lit. he cautiously entered and found Gwen slumped on her knees unnaturally still. He couldn't see her face. "Look who finally decided to show up." Wally said stepping from behind the girl. "You." Slappy growled. "You are pathetic you know that? Trying to turn human." Wally commented. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. It's not possible." Slappy stiffened at this remark. "Keep talking and I'll show you who's pathetic." Slappy warned. Wally gave an evil grin. "Oh please we both know you don't stand a chance against me." Wally commented. "And now I don't ever have to deal with you again. Slave dispose of him." At his command, Gwen finally moved raising her head with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes which were normally green or purple when she used her powers were now grey. Her claws extended and she moved as if she was a puppet on strings. She lunged at him pinning him down with one hand as a fireball formed in her other hand above her head. "Gwen don't!" Slappy yelled. She paused at the sound of her own name. "Finish him Slave and cement the bind to me." Wally ordered. "Listen to me Gwen you are stronger than him. You fight demons and he is nothing compared them." Slappy stated. Gwen blinked a few times and the grey disappeared to purple. She pulled back and helped him up with her free hand. "What are you doing Slave?" Wally demanded. "I gave you an order!" Gwen growled as she turned to face the second dummy. He knew his hold was broken when he saw her purple eyes. "Not your slave!" she roared launching the fireball at him. It narrowly missed him as he ran for the entrance. Gwen launched another fireball sending him flying over the cliff side. She was about to go after him but Slappy stopped her. "It's not worth it." He told her grabbing her wrist. Gwen gave him a warning growl but he didn't let go. "As much as I want him destroyed, I'm not risking him getting his hooks into you again." He insisted. "Fine." Gwen gave in. Slappy pulled her down to his level to examine the bruises that had formed on her neck. "What were you thinking?" he growled reaching out to touch them. Gwen pulled away from him. "I was thinking that I was going to blast him to pieces and feed what was left to a tiger shark." She stated. The dummy gave her a shocked look. "You've obviously given that a lot of thought." He commented. "A little." She confirmed. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone off on your own." Slappy told her. "Pardon me for doing you a favor." she said handing him the spell she had found. "That should hide you from the demons. Oh and before I forget the library didn't have any spells that can turn you normal but there is one more place we can check."


End file.
